Orochi Cosmos Gear
by Dragons123d
Summary: If you had a sacred gear that saved your life after you were flattened by a Fallen Angel, what would you do? If you have the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor, Orochi, in your gear, how would you handle it?
1. Orochi and Yugi

The hydra devil dragon emperor woke up from his long hibernation, the power that had been sealed by a furious battle with the two Heavenly Dragon Emperor's returning in full force. Orochi was a bit ticked off that he was beaten, but he had just faced the God of the Bible and The Real Lucifer only hours beforehand. The Great War was just a cover for the two divine beings facing him, only to be beaten at the cost of Orochi losing a lot of his power.

"Where are we?" The fire element head asked, looking around the black space.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The Lightning element head roared.

The hydras' controlling head, the cosmos element head, looked around and realized where he was. The Mighty Orochi had been sealed in a {Sacred Gear}! The cosmos element head hissed at the others to shut up so he could see where the {Sacred Gear} was at the moment. Was he surprised to find that they were in the soul of a young boy that had blood relation to the ArchAngel Michael and the True Lucifer, now that was interesting.

"The boy doesn't realize that he was born with us in his soul, now that's a surprise!" The Cosmos Element head laughed, oh this was a true laugh! This boy, Yugi Orochi was his name, was the wielder of the most powerful {Sacred Gear} in the universe and was unaware he had it, now if the God of the Bible didn't have a sense of humor then he was Bill Cosby!

"We need to protect our new wielder from the other factions." The Cosmos Head said to his fellows before they started to use their power to activate the {Sacred Gear} and get the lads attention.

* * *

Yugi was walking home from Kuoh Academy, humming a popular tune when he was flattened by a girl with wings. Yugi shouted his surprise as he crashed to the ground, it was not everyday that you are run over by a winged woman. He quickly got up and looked at the girl and started wishing he hadn't, the girl was practically wearing nothing and her black bird wings blocked most of his view, witched saved himself from a major nosebleed. No, Yugi was not like the 'Perverted Trio' from school, he was probably one of the only students that respected the fairer sex for what they truly were.

 **"{OROCHI COSMOS GEAR}!"** A voice shouted before a metal glove appeared on his left arm. The glove like gear was crimson scales with eight orbs on the top of it, seven circling the eighth, which was in the center of the circle. Each orb had a symbol on it, Yugi hazard to guess that the orbs symbols from start to finish were; 1. Earth 2. Wind 3. Fire 4. Air 5. Lightning 6. Devil 7. Divine 8. Cosmos.

The gauntlet had eight horns at the end of it, the pairs of horns getting smaller than the last. The girl got up and said something he didn't hear, he was too busy studying his new gauntlet to notice.

"Hey, where did you get that Gear?!" She finally shouted in his face, making him jump.

"I don't know, it just shouted some random crap and appeared on my arm!" Yugi yelped as he jumped away from the woman.

 **"Yugi, you will want to stay out of this."** The voice came from his gauntlet, Yugi only nodded before lifting his hand so the orbs were facing the girl.

"Who are you?!" The girl shouted, clearly angry at being ignored.

 **"WE ARE OROCHI, HYDRA OF THE COSMOS! You have sealed your fate by attacking our partner!"** Orochi roared, Yugi felt his body was being controlled as the gauntlet grew and covered his body in a suit of armor. The armor crimson red like the gauntlet but had a Iron Man type look to it, except the head, it was the helmet of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. He had eight tail like protrusions that flowed in the air behind him. Massive wings shot out of his back, the crimson scales and black leathery skin completed the armor as Orochi and Yugi shouted

 **"{OROCHI JUGGERNAUT DRIVE}!"**

"No way, you are able to enter Juggernaut Drive!?" The girl shouted in fear.

 **"Juggernaut Drive is our main armor type, Fallen Angel! Unlike Ddraig and Albion, whose main armor is [Scale Mail] type armor, We are beyond that imperfect type of metal! Now fear our wrath!"**

 **"{COSMIC CREATOR}!"**

All eight of the orbs glowed brightly before Yugi felt his left arm move like he was back-handing someone. The wave of energy appeared where his arm moved, it showed the universe on it and it headed straight towards the fallen angel. The woman screamed as she was obliterated by the wave, her entire body disintegrating before it was sucked up by the cosmic wave before it vanished into nothingness.

"Woah…" Was all that Yugi could say before his was hit in the back by something powerful.

 **"Who the heck hit us?!"** Orochi shouted before the two turned and found a certain redheaded teenager looking at them, it was Rias Gremory!

 **"One thing I hate about devils is that they are persistent and we are facing the one with the {Power of Destruction} up her sleeve."** Orochi muttered heatedly, Rias seemed to be looking at the armored figure of Yugi with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, she's a devil?!"

 **"Yes, Rias Gremory, heir to the house of Gremory, is a devil and before you ask, devils are not demons, they are completely different things."**

The she-devil looked at them before she said "So, you have a {Sacred Gear}, but I've never seen this one before…"

 **"And you'll never figure out who it is, Gremory!"** Orochi said before the wings flapped and sent Yugi flying up and away from the very beautiful Rias.

* * *

Rias watched as the armored figure vanished into the night, she was incensed inside. That person killed the Fallen Angel without even breaking a sweat, though she couldn't tell through the helmet. The armor had distinct crimson scales that only several dragons had, could one of the dragons be in the gear?

Out of the three she could think up right now, none of them had the same power as this one. Rias froze, the eight orbs on the gauntlets, how could she miss that vital detail!? Creating a magic circle and appeared in the ORC. She quickly ran to the books on dragons, the one that was on the heavenly dragons. Rias turned the pages frantically, stopping when she saw the illustration of a crimson scaled, eight headed Hydra.

 _ **[}Orochi: The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor{]**_

 _ **The Hydra Emperor was the most powerful being at the time before the Great War, each of its heads controlled a different element. The center head controlled the Cosmos power, the very power that helped God create the universe. The Hell Dragon Emperor was defeated by the two Heavenly Dragon Emperor's, Ddraig and Albion, but only after Orochi defeated and killed both God and Lucifer.**_

 _ **The Demonic Hell Emperor was sealed inside a {Sacred Gear} but the gear shifted into a gauntlet that controlled all of Orochi's powers and its name is {Orochi Cosmos Gear}. The wielder of this gear can't be defeated unless a {Sacred Gear} made by God and Lucifer battle Orochi and the {Boost Gear} and {Divine Dividing} are to land the killing blow to fully defeat this Emperor.**_

 _ **The {Orochi Cosmos Gear} has only two armor sets, {OROCHI JUGGERNAUT DRIVE} and {OVERLORD OROCHI APOCALYPSE}. If you are to face this Emperor without the {Sacred Gear} named above, then you are to run to the other end of the earth.**_

The passage ended and Rias felt her heart drop into her stomach, this was not good. If Orochi was here then that meant nothing good could come of it. She had to tell her brother about this, maybe he could help.

* * *

Yugi woke up in his bed and raised his left arm, finding the gauntlet was still there. Dropping his arm, Yugi groaned before getting up and got ready for school. Orochi had told him about the supernatural world that was filled with Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. He also learned about the different dragons of the supernatural world, Orochi being one of the Dragon Emperor's himself, the others being Ddraig and Albion.

Yugi finished getting dressed and heading into the kitchen of his apartment, after his parents were killed in a car accident, he had lived all of his life alone. His older sister would call from the America's on the weekend to catch up but that was it, his sis got a job as a doctor and he was still going to school. Finishing his cereal and putting the bowl in the sink, Yugi grabbed his bag and headed to school.

 **"If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to us."** Orochi said before the gauntlet vanished, leaving his hand bare.

Yugi got to school in fifteen minutes and watched in his classroom for the bell to ring for class to start. As he waited, Yugi pulled out one of the books he had brought and opened it to the bookmarked page before he started reading. He was startled out of his reading when someone touched his shoulder, Yugi looked and saw it was Akeno Himejima, one of the few people that ever talked to him.

"Oh, hey Akeno." Yugi smiled as he bookmarked the page and put it away.

"Yugi, I thought I told you not to get here so early." Akeno teased him, always about his early bird manner.

"Well, is it my fault that I want to get a good education?" Yugi asked sweetly, before they started laughing.

The third-year students had been friends since first-year of Kuoh Academy, Yugi had been a depressed version of himself since it was the year after his parents died. Akeno had saved him from going suicidal and the two had been close friends ever since. Yugi was also one of the only people, besides Rias who was Akeno's' other friend, to treat her for who she was.

Yugi and Akeno continued talking until class started, school continued as usual and ended the same. Yugi packed his stuff up and was heading towards the doors when he was stopped by Akeno.

"Hey, Yugi, I was wondering if I could stay over at your place tonight?" She asked, Yugi nodded with a smile.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Rias was watching as Akeno and Yugi left and walked to his apartment. Rias had felt uneasy when she had sat on the other side of Yugi in class today, mostly due to what her devil senses kept picking up from Yugi's aura. The third-year's aura had a distinctive taste that made her shudder, it was the same aura that the armored figure had last night. Could Yugi have Orochi's {Sacred Gear}? It was possibility, but she didn't want to hurt Akeno's and her close friendship with Yugi because of Orochi.

Yugi was the reason that Rias had any male friends at all, the others were like Riser, only wanting to get into her pants. The reddish brown haired student was as close to her as Akeno was, all because they had saved him from his depression. Yugi had a good heart and if Orochi was his partner then maybe Yugi could change the Hell Dragon Emperor's heart as well.

* * *

Back with Akeno and Yugi, the two had talked about the latest developments that the 'Perverted Trio' had come up with, they got a good laugh or two when Akeno told him today's perverted plan from the trio. It ended with the Kendo Club beating them within an inch of their lives afterwards. They reached Yugi's apartment and Yugi put his backpack down before heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"So, Yugi, what are you cooking tonight?" Akeno asked when she entered the kitchen, her black hair moving slightly.

"Well, how does Spanish noodles sound?" Yugi asked as he pulled the recipe card out.

"Another American dish then?" Akeno asked, as she looked over his shoulder at the recipe.

"Yes, my sister got it from one of her friends. Its supposed to be really good." Yugi replied before he started getting the ingredients, Akeno got an apron on and helped.

By the time it was done and the two friend ate, their only a serving or two left, it was that good. Yugi and Akeno then did their homework before spending the rest of the night talking. Akeno usually spent the weekend at his place so he had a separate room across from his own, so he had her clothing here if she did spend the night or weekend. Tomorrow being the last day of school for the week, Akeno would be spending the weekend.

"I'm heading to bed, night Akeno." Yugi said after yawning.

Akeno pulled him into a hug before letting him go off to his room. She looked at his retreating figure, she smiled warmly as she thought back on what she had felt when she touched his shoulder. Yugi had a {Sacred Gear} and a powerful one at that. She couldn't help but think of which one he had been born with, Rias had already confirmed that Issei had Ddraigs' {Boost Gear}.

Yugi as didn't have {Divine Dividing}, Vali Lucifer was Albion's wielder at the moment. But the way the gear felt was...overpowering, so it had to be a very powerful gear indeed. Rias had seemed jumpy today as well, almost as if she knew what Yugi's gear was and wouldn't tell. Akeno frowned, Rias was her [King] but she told Akeno everything because she was her closest friend besides Yugi. Getting up, Akeno made her way over to Yugi's closed door and listened. What she heard made her shudder.

"Orochi, I can't keep this from Akeno and you know that! She was the only one besides Rias to save me from committing suicide!" Yugi said angrily

 **"Well, since I have only my words to tell you that we still think that this is a very horrible idea."** Akeno could only guess that this was Orochi speaking.

Akeno backed away from Yugi's door and was about to enter her room when Yugi's voice stopped her.

"Akeno, could you spare a moment, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Akeno said.

Yugi lead her into his room before he motioned her to sit on his bed, Akeno felt that Yugi was having a hard time thinking of what to say, from what his eyes were doing.

"Akeno, oh this is so hard to say." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi, you can tell me anything. You and I both know that, so I'm listening." Akeno said while giving her friend a warm smile of encouragement.

"Well, ok. **{Orochi Cosmos Gear}!** " Yugi said and his {Sacred Gear} appeared on his left arm, glinting in the moonlight coming from the window.

"Well, this is Orochi, the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor. Orochi, this is my closest and best friend, Akeno Himejima." Yugi introduced her, Akeno felt a little underdressed at that moment.

 **"Greetings, Akeno. Yugi has told me many things about you, all good things, we assure you."** Orochi said crisply from the gauntlet gear.

"Hello and what do you mean 'we'?" Akeno asked.

"When Orochi says 'we', he means the other seven heads and himself. When he says 'I', he means himself, the cosmos element head and controller of the body." Yugi explained.

Akeno nodded before she smiled "So, you're the Demonic Hell Emperor, I heard many stories about your power."

 **"Yes, we are the main reason that both God and Lucifer are 'dead'."** Orochi said before continuing at her confused expression **"The God from the Bible and the True Lucifer are the only forces that keep this universe from collapsing in on itself. So at the peak of the Great War, we put both God and Lucifer into healing coma's at the cost of our power, which allowed the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors' to defeat us in the end. It was only yesterday that we woke up and found out that we had been sealed in {Orochi Cosmos Gear} and put with Yugi."**

 **"If truth be told, I was surprised with our placement. Yugi is a blood descendant of ArchAngel Michael from his father and is a blood descendant of the True Lucifer. Before you ask, we killed Michael's wife in the Great War and his son was the first fallen angel after the war was over. So, in short, Yugi is a very powerful person and with our gear, it is only added upon."**

Akeno took it all in before nodding. "I can see some of Michael's features in Yugi, but I can't tell any from Lucifer. I never meet him."

 **"Very few have seen Lucifer. But, it doesn't matter now, also your [King] Rias has figured out what we are. It was pretty easy to tell from the way she acted today, not normal."** Orochi said, making both Yugi and Akeno nod at that.

Yugi sat next to Akeno, who put her arm around him, comforting him. Akeno could tell that her friend was tired so she got up to leave when Yugi asked "Please, could you stay?"

Akeno looked back before smiling, telling him that she would get her nightgown on before returning. Yugi fell onto his bed as Akeno left and got her gown on, she couldn't believe it. Her friend was the wielder of the {Orochi Cosmos Gear}, a powerful and mysterious gear that Akeno had very little knowledge upon but was powerful nonetheless. She returned and found Yugi was in a night shirt and sweatpants, Orochi was still out and was making a purring growl.

Akeno got on her friends other side and saw Yugi move himself so he was snuggling with her, making Akeno smile. She put an arm around Yugi before whispering "Good night, Yugi."

Yugi only muttered something in return before he nodded off into his dreams, Orochi vanished moments later. Akeno wondered if she should tell her friend about being a fallen angel/devil, yes Akeno would tell him that tomorrow. She fell asleep moments later, a smile on her lips as the two friends slept.

* * *

The next day found Yugi looking at Akeno's wings, one was a fallen angels and the other was a devil's.

"Wow, this is cool!" Yugi grinned at Akeno as he felt her fallen angel's feathers, making Akeno blush.

"So, what titles do you have? Orochi told me that anyone that is a devil has titles, so what's yours?" He asked.

"Well, lets see...I'm called the Priestess of Thunder and Light but Rias calls me the The Ultimate Sadist." Akeno said, still blushing at Yugi's hands on her fallen angel's wing.

"The Ultimate Sadist? Little ol' you sadistic?" Yugi asked, a little teasing coming out of his voice.

"Yeah, I am a sadist. I enjoy watch as my enemies are in pain given by me." Akeno said in a shy voice, she was so embarrassed right now.

"Well, as I see it, you enjoy your enemies pain because they cause someone else pain. To me, you are Akeno, my friend and closest thing to a girlfriend I have…" Yugi stopped dead, his face was now burning like a tomato.

"I am, hmm?" Akeno said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…" Yugi said.

"Well, if you had asked I would have said yes. I would have loved to be your girlfriend, Yugi." Akeno smiled before kissing his cheek, making him blush more.

"Come on, we need to get to school." She said, retracting her wings as she got off the bed.

Yugi got off the bed and took a quick shower before getting ready for school. He found Akeno holding two cereal bowls in her hands and handed one to him before sitting to eat. After breakfast, Yugi put the bowls in the sink, grabbed his backpack, and took Akeno's hand as they walked to school. Yugi felt that nothing could put a damper on his day, well that was until a random guy attacked them.

Yugi pushed his girlfriend out of the way and took whatever the man had thrown at him.

"YUGI!" Akeno cried in shock.

Yugi looked down at his chest and saw a white spear sticking out of it, blood was soaking his shirt and yet he still stood.

"Well, what have we here?" The man asked, moving towards Yugi before jumping back when Orochi roared.

 ** _"{OROCHI JUGGERNAUT DRIVE}!"_**

The armor grew around Yugi before settling into place. Orochi was in control and he was very, very ticked off.

 **"YOU FOOL! YOU DARE ATTACK MY PARTNER AND HOST?! WELL, YOU CAN DIE!"**

 ** _"{COSMIC CREATOR}!"_**

The cosmic wave rushed forward and destroyed the fallen angel, he didn't have a chance against Orochi anyway. Akeno got up and ran over to the armor covered Yugi, tears in her eyes.

"Is Yugi alright?!" Akeno asked Orochi, who was holding the [Queen] in his arms.

 **"One thing that {OROCHI JUGGERNAUT DRIVE} has is a ability like {Twilight Healing}, just that it only works when Yugi is in the armor and he is immune to the effects of the light spear, thanks to his angelic blood but the physical damage was still there."** Orochi tried to comfort the crying girl.

"If he is alright then why are still controlling Yugi?" Akeno asked bitterly, she wanted to talk to Yugi now, Gosh Dangit!

 **"Yugi is in a healing coma at the moment and the latest that he will wake up is in a few minutes."** Orochi answered before putting Akeno down and started toward Kuoh Academy.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Akeno shouted at the armor.

 **"Taking Yugi to school, of course. Are you coming?"** Orochi answered.

Akeno quickly caught up with the armor that towered over her then it disappeared to reveal Yugi, who collapsed to the pavement.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Akeno asked in concern as she pull Yugi into a kneeling position.

"Winded and a bit out of it, that's all. ARE you alright?" Yugi asked quickly, making Akeno blush at his concern for her well being.

"Just a little dirty, but that's it. Thanks to you, Yugi." Akeno answered before kissing him on the lips.

The two quickly stopped and got to school in time for class and as the same as last time, school ended without any incident. The new couple was beaming when they left Kuoh Academy and they were stopped by Rias before they could leave the school grounds.

"Yugi, can I talk to you and Akeno for a minute?" Rias asked in a voice that made the couple look at one another.

"Sure, where do you want to talk?" Yugi answered.

"At the Occult Research Club."

They followed Rias to the ORC, both wondering what their friend wanted to talk to them for. When they got there, Rias motioned them inside and to one of the couches before she shut the door. She then sat across from them, looking at Yugi as if he would explode.

"Uh, Rias, you're creeping me out right now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you know what you have right now? The {Sacred Gear} you wield?" Rias asked, making Yugi cringe at her tone.

"Uh, you mean Orochi? Yeah, he just saved my life earlier today." Yugi said, making Rias' eyes widen.

"Saved...your life? Orochi is the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor, Yugi, why would he save-" Rias started when Orochi, who had had enough, barked.

 **"Yugi is our partner and host, Heir of Gremory! He may be your friend, but you have no say in what {Sacred Gear} he is born with or wields."**

Rias could only stare at the gauntlet that held Orochi in it in wonder.

 **"And another thing, Rias Gremory, what the history books put us as evil is only partially true. There are objects that can brain-wash us that lead to our legend, we were controlled by a very disgruntled Fallen Angel by the name of Drowl Festus during the Great War and we were released from his control after he was killed moments after we put both God and Lucifer into healing coma's. So don't believe everything you read, it may not be true."**

Rias looked a little embarrassed after that, not only did Orochi berate the Gremory heir, he also made it very clear where he stood with the redheaded woman. Yugi could only wonder what else Orochi would say when rias asked "Yugi, would you like to be apart of my peerage?"


	2. End of the Phenex

**First off, I want to tell everyone that my Orochi is not the same one as the canon Orochi. The canon Orochi has eight heads and tails, mine only has one extra long tail and eight heads. My Orochi is a hydra/dragon monster and the canon Orochi is a serpent, that clear enough?**

 **Also, Yugi is not OP, Orochi is using his power to make Yugi OP in the {OROCHI JUGGERNAUT DRIVE} armor, Yugi will be as strong as he is now when he uses the other seven elemental suits, which is normal human strength at the moment.**

* * *

 **"Yugi can't join your peerage, Rias."** Orochi grunted.

"Why can't he? I can just reincarnate him-" She started before Orochi interrupted.

 **"Yugi is 50% Angel and 50% Devil already, anymore devil or angel blood in his veins will make my partner combust instantly!"**

This made Rias stop, Yugi was half angel and half devil? How could that be?

"Uhh, Rias, what Orochi is trying to say is that because I'm the descendant of ArchAngel Michael and The True Lucifer, I have both of their blood running through me. Any more and I could possibly die…?" Yugi was unsure about his death but the rest was correct.

Akeno looked like she was about to cry, her boyfriend was in a very precarious position because of his ancestors. If Yugi was to be reincarnated as a devil, he would die and the same as an angel, this was so bad!

"So, what now?" Akeno asked softly, hoping to not hear an answer.

 **"Thats easy, we make an ally contract!"** Orochi said victoriously, making everyone stare at the gauntlet in surprise. Ally contracts were not very common anymore because when they were first made, people could essentially make their 'ally' their slave just by wording the contract a certain way.

"An a-a-ally contract?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Both women shouted at the gauntlet and nearly made Yugi deaf at the volume

 **"OI! I'M NOT NUTS NOR AM I JOKING!"** Orochi roared back, effectively silencing the girls. **"Yugi will be the one to word the contract and then both of you will sign it. I'll make sure that Yugi doesn't word it in a certain way~."**

"Orochi, I'll put Akeno on you if you don't stop making those types of suggestions." Yugi warned, Akeno raised her hand and electricity danced in her fingers. Orochi remained silent, not wanting to incur the wrath of the priestess of lightning.

Yugi was given a piece of paper and he wrote this;

 _I, Yugi Orochi, Wielder of the {Orochi Cosmos Gear}, declare myself allied to Rias Gremory. May our alliance benefit both of our needs in due time._

Yugi signed his name before handing the pencil over to Rias, who read it over and signed it, making it glow white then it died down. Rias smiled at her friend before a magic circle appeared and a woman in a maids outfit stepped out of the circle.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?!" Rias asked, surprised.

"Lady Rias, I was asked to tell you that the marriage contract's date has been moved forward so you only have a few weeks left. I'm sorry." Grayfia said, her eyes showing sadness in them while the rest of her features remained normal.

 **"Wait a moment!"** "Hold it!" Yugi and Orochi said at the same time.

"What marriage contract?" **"And to who most importantly?!"**

Akeno answered "Rias is to marry Riser Phenex, third son of Lord and Lady Phenex."

 **"You have got to be kidding me."** Orochi did not sound very happy at that.

"Uh...Orochi? You know the Phenex Family?" Yugi asked.

 **"Yes, I do. They're the ones that helped that fallen angel, Festus, get that mind controlling object in the first place!"** Orochi was furious as he said this.

"Rias, would this be a good time to leave now?" Yugi asked but was stopped when Orochi snarled something.

"What did you say?" Akeno asked the gauntlet.

 **"Grayfia, tell Riser that he is to expect Orochi to face him in one week from today. If he talks, looks or even sees Rias before the week is over, then he can say goodbye to his family!"**

It was official, Orochi was beyond furious. Grayfia nodded before creating a magic circle and left the ORC, Yugi was staring at his partner in utter horror/shock.

"Why did you do that?!" Yugi whispered, his voice still carrying around the room.

 **"Yugi, I am truly sorry that you had to be caught in the middle of the blood feud between me and the Phenex family. But, when it is over, I will tell you everything about my past as I remember it, I swear on it!"** Orochi said before he went silent, making the others nervous.

The week passed slowly, Yugi had found out more about his powers as an angel/devil hybrid and gained a [Rook] in the process. His new [Rook] was a Fallen Angel that had just killed Issei in the park, her name was Raynare. Raynare had been adamant on not getting caught but had lost the one on one fight against Yugi when he gave her a compromise. Raynare had major attack power but little defence, making her the perfect [Rook] by Orochi's definition.

Raynare also got some new wings, after Raynare had been reincarnated into Yugi's peerage, Yugi was beyond the Ultimate class Devil's power, her fallen angel wings had lost their feathers and had started growing. They grew until they had changed into pterodactyl-like dragon wings, Orochi had laughed at them because they were the wings of Quetzalcoatl, one of the many opponents he had to face in the seven levels of Hell to earn his title and power. Raynare's new wings were impenetrable and she could walk on them, lifting her a foot off the ground.

Rias had used all eight of her [Pawn] pieces to reincarnate Issei, meaning he was really powerful. Orochi, however, had awaken Issei's gear to talk to Ddraig, who was not happy to be awakened this early.

 **[You have got to be kidding me, Orochi, is that you that woke me up?!]** Ddraig asked from the {Boost Gear} on Issei's arm.

 **"Yes, its me, welshy. Hows life in that sealed containment cell?"** Orochi asked good naturedly, like they were talking over drinks.

 **[Besides the sealing of my powers bit, not too bad. But, it had to be with this guy?]** Ddraig said, probably having seen Issei's memories.

 **"It could have been worse, you know. You and Albion could have been born into the same host."** Orochi joked until another voice commented

 **{Oi! I'm trying to sleep here!}**

 **[Albion?! What are you doing in my host?!]**

Albion was confused, as well as everyone else.

 **{The last thing I remember is Vili defeating a stray devil in America before there was the sound of a gun going off and then darkness.}** Albion said, he was confused about this as well.

"Uhm, Albion, Americans don't take the three factions very well. If you were in America and they found you, they probably killed Vili as he finished off the stray. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to work with Ddraig from now on." Rias said, her face showing worry and a little sadness.

Raynare could only giggle, "So, Issei is the Red and White Dragon Emperor's then? That's just a step up from being the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei had been introduced the next day to the world of the supernatural as well as Ddraig and Albion. Issei had freaked out at first but after a little time to digest it, as well as some time alone with Rias, he had started training with the two Dragons. Orochi had given pointers out whenever he and Yugi were available, Yugi had started learning about the seven other armors that he could use in battle.

 **"Now, just as before!"** Orochi said, Yugi nodded.

 _ **"{Orochi Juggernaut Drive}!"**_

The armor appeared, this was the first step to achieving his other armors.

 _ **"{DIVINE JUGGERNAUT DRIVE}!"**_

One of the tail-like protrusions on his back glowed bright white before twisting around his entire body, blocking it from view. When it unwound itself, Yugi was standing in new armor that looked exactly like Striker Eureka from Pacific Rim. The grey parts were now pure white and the armor had metal angel wings that floated only inches from his back.

 _"{Divine Juggernaut Drive} Achieved and ready to use."_ A voice said from the armor.

"We did it! We got a new armor!" Yugi cheered, jumping into the air in victory.

 **"Yes, but you'll have to train in this armor because it's powered by your angelic blood, Yugi. This armor is like a second skin and you will tire out more quickly if you don't train your hardest."** Orochi said.

"Ok, Raynare! Could you help me for a moment?" Yugi called and started training with his new [Rook] on using his {Divine Juggernaut Drive} armor and powers.

Issei was able, with Yugi's and Orochi's help, to unlock his {Scale Mail} armor. He had the helmet and wings of Albion but the body armor of Ddraig. He also had two tails that extended from his shoulders, Issei had been very proud of his accomplishment. He and Yugi faced off against each other, Yugi in his {Divine Juggernaut Drive} and Issei in his {Dragon Emperor: Scale Mail}.

The two were evenly matched until Yugi unlocked a new ability called {Mjölnir: Divine Judgement}. The mighty hammer erupted into Yugi's hand in a flash of lightning, the metal still glowing from the speed of entry through the atmosphere. Both Ddraig and Albion were very terrified of the weapon, mostly because it was the very same weapon that sealed them into their {Sacred Gear} years before.

"Whats got you two scared?" Issei asked his partners in surprise.

 **{That hammer is the same hammer that sealed us both in our gears!}**

 **[Not to mention that its Mjölnir! That's Thor's hammer and Orochi was given the hammer as a gift for defeating the world serpent, Jörmungandr!]** Ddraig said, fear evident in his voice.

"That bad huh?" Issei said, nodding sagely.

 **"Yes but the only armor that can use Mjölnir is {Divine Juggernaut Drive}, so your safe if Yugi doesn't use it."** Orochi laughed before he and Yugi charged.

Issei roared "Albion! Divide that attack!"

 **{DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!}**

The hammer lost some of its glow as Yugi got closer, Issei had Ddraig boost fifty times before he defended himself, the combo saved both dragons and host from the full might of Mjölnir. The explosion that followed leaved the women wondering what was going on, Akeno was very intrigued when she heard Yugi shout something about Mjölnir. The girls looked outside and watched the smoke clear to reveal the armored figures of Issei and Yugi trying to finish off the other, though they were both stuck in a standstill.

After that training session and the two combatants finally fell over from exhaustion, the girls treated the guys to a wonderful game of Clue before they watched the movie that was based upon the game of the same name. Then the day of the match had arrived, Orochi had been waiting for this for a very long time.

"Orochi, whatever happens today will be the day we both win." Yugi told his partner, who agreed.

Riser Phenex stood in the center of the dueling arena, a smirk on his face. Yugi just looked at the overconfident jerk before activating his {Orochi Juggernaut Drive} and waited.

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE DUELING ARENA, TODAY'S MATCH WILL PIT RISER PHENEX AGAINST THE WIELDER OF OROCHI, YUGI OROCHI!"** The announcer called to the roar of the crowd.

 **"THE STAKES ARE AS FOLLOWS! RISER HAS PUT HIS ENTIRE PEERAGE AND MARRIAGE CONTRACT TO RIAS GREMORY ON THE TABLE WHILE YUGI HAS PUT HIS OWN LIFE ON THE TABLE TO DEFEND THE CRIMSON PRINCESS FROM THE 'IMMORTAL PHOENIX'! LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"**

 **"Partner, say the seal breaker."** Orochi asked, Yugi nodded.

"The Eight Headed one that was sealed at war,

Returns with a wrath that will burn,

I awaken the fury that was sealed from long ago,

Rise and rage once more,

ARISE, OROCHI, THE DEMONIC HELL DRAGON EMPEROR!"

 ** _"{OVERLORD OROCHI APOCALYPSE}!"_**

All eight tails surrounded Yugi, glowing with power before they shattered into pieces. The armor was growing into a massive dragon, the humanoid shape growing taller and more defined. Then the first head appeared, it's neck lengthening and a orb glowed on the it's head, the orb of the cosmos. Then the other seven heads appeared, all with their own orbs glowing brightly, roaring with fury of being sealed into the gear.

The tail was next and to everyone's surprise, it didn't split into eight different tails, no, it grew and grew until it was longer than all of the necks lengths combined. Massive wings sprouted from the hydra dragon's' back, extending fully as the transformation finished. Orochi, the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor, stood in all of his glory, roaring at the sky. The waves of power that were rolling off of the massive dragon were visible to everyone, this was bad for Riser Phenex and everyone now understood why, Orochi was more powerful than anybody in the seven levels of Hell.

 ** _"Riser Phenex!"_** Orochi roared, the dragon's eight voices mixing together. " ** _You have brought this ruin upon yourself by acting as foolishly as your Ancestors did in the past! Prepare to face your DOOM!"_**

 ** _"{KISZER COSMIC SPHERE!}"_**

The sphere of power grew in front of the dragon, the eight orbs sending their different elements into it. Raising his hands, Orochi threw the sphere at Riser, who was a sitting duck from absolute fear, for all of his bravado and power, Riser couldn't beat the Hydra Emperor, nobody but the Red and White Dragon Emperor's, God and Lucifer could defeat this beast. The sphere connected, turning the once proud Phenex into ash, then the atomic cloud appeared, scattering the remains of Riser completely.

The arena was silent, this was the attack that had 'killed' both God and Lucifer and now had taken the life of Riser Phenex, nothing could stand up to it. The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor was silent, his eight heads moving but all were staring at the same spot on the field before they roared as one. Orochi, the Hydra Emperor, had won and no one was stupid enough to question his victory.

 ** _-End of Phenex Arc-_**

 ** _Next Time: The Hunt for Yamata no Orochi; The Hydra Serpent Goddess Arc_**


	3. Start by walking

Yugi watched as Rias moved her knight on the chessboard, he was only a beginner at the game but Ria was teaching him. Akeno was on his left, also studying her [King]'s moves. Yugi may have been a beginner, but by some stroke of luck, he had beaten Sona Sitri at chess! Sona had been very surprised when he had checkmated her and had asked how he did it, only to have Yugi tell her that he had no idea how he did it, he had just followed his instincts and it had allowed him to win.

Yugi took Rias' knight with his rook piece, before looking at Rias. Rias and Issei had been going out lately, Issei had started losing his perverted streak but everyone knew that he would still be the same Ise that they had meet all that time ago. His friend was smiling more everyday and that made both Yugi and Akeno feel happy as well.

"Impressive…" A small, blunt voice stated on Yugi's left side. Yugi only had to glance to see his, unofficial, little sister, Koneko sitting and eating a snack she prepared beforehand. The white haired first-year was mostly silent except for the rare occasion. Yugi had hit it off quite well with Koneko after Rias introduced him to the rest of her peerage, he was her ally after all.

"Thanks, Koneko." Yugi said, smiling at the young girl.

Akeno looked at the chessboard before whispering in his ear "Rias is going all out, Yugi. Be careful."

Yugi nodded, Rias moved her bishop to check his king. He moved his queen in front of the bishop before noticing that he had Rias in the corner.

"I think that's checkmate, Rias." Yugi pointed out, pointing to her cornered king that would have been safe behind both rooks and the bishop before Rias moved it.

"It is Yugi. Well done." Rias smiled, this had her rethinking her strategy again.

"Ara, Ara. To think that Yugi could beat both Sona and Rias at chess is incredible." Akeno giggled, making Yugi blush. Was beating Sona and Rias at chess that big of a thing?

"Akeno, Yugi won by seeing my weakness without me noticing. Its that simple and he only beat Sona at chess once." Rias as she got up from her seat and stretched her muscles and back.

Yugi started to put away the chessboard when Raynare walked in and said "The fallen angels are trying to get the {Twilight Healing}."

That made the entire room freeze, the tension that had left only moments before returned in full force. This was very bad, Raynare had been playing spy in the Fallen Angel ranks for several weeks now and had gotten wind of something this bad was not good.

"That means...they'll go after Asia!" Yugi exclaimed, the nun was was wielder of {Twilight Healing} gear, but the church had thrown her out after she healed a devil.

Asia was innocent and gentle, why would the fallen angels want to take her gift from God away? Yugi had learned that God had planned where the {Sacred Gears} would go before he was defeated by Orochi, so the gears were, technically, God's gifts to man, devils, and angels. Not only that, the {Sacred Gears} were one's soul, if the gear was to be taken then that person would die.

Yugi quickly got to his feet and prepared to activate a magic circle when Koneko stopped him.

"Yugi-kun," She said "Asia-san can wait for a couple of minutes. You think that I'm going to let you go without me?"

That stopped Yugi in his tracks, Koneko was coming with him? Yes, the [Rook] was very powerful, but he was one of those people that didn't want others to get hurt because they joined him. Akeno also got up, walking over to him and Yugi saw the determined look in her eyes. Yugi had no power over Akeno, it was the opposite, Akeno had all the power over him and that was a good thing in the relationship he had with Rias' [Queen].

The three stepped through the magic circle a few minutes later and found themselves in front of an abandoned church.

 **"This isn't foreboding at all, is it?"** Orochi jokingly asked, breaking some of the tension but not all of it.

Yugi walked up to the oak wood doors and pushed, the creaking sound echoing in the massive church building.

" **{Orochi Juggernaut Drive}**!" Yugi said before he finished with " **{Devil Juggernaut Drive}**!"

The armor that he stood in now was a midnight black, with silver white colored claws. The humanoid like creature that stood around 14 to 15 feet tall, had bright, sinister pale blue eyes, spikes that ran from the top of his head down his clawed arms, and had no mouth on his face. This creature that Yugi's armor had taken the appearance of was a nightstalker, the very beast that had started the 'SlenderMan' myth on the internet.

Yugi had only gained the {Devil Juggernaut Drive} recently, so he was still learning about its powers. Koneko and Akeno gave the armor fearful looks, nightstalkers was notorious for taking female devils as their sex slaves and seeing Yugi in this armor slightly terrified them.

" _Koneko, Akeno, I'll get Asia. Would you like to handle the welcoming party?_ " Yugi's voice sounded ancient and somewhat chilling to the two devils, but Yugi's tones could still be heard through the armor's voice manipulator.

"Of course! Ara, ara." Akeno giggled before sending a bolt of lightning into the first fallen angel. Koneko gave Yugi a look that said "If you don't come back, I will kill you after I brought you back to life again!"

Yugi stepped into a shadow and vanished from view, leaving Akeno and Koneko to handle the welcoming party, who were now realizing how screwed they were at that moment.

Yugi stepped out of the shadows and looked in disgust at the ritual circle and cross. Even Orochi was sickened at the sight, they did a ritual that ridiculed the symbol of the Christian faith, the holy cross, to remove a {Sacred Gear}! Yugi stepped up on the dais and lifted Asia's head, looking into her eyes.

" _Asia...Wake up, its time to leave._ " Yugi whispered into the nuns ear, waking her up.

"Yugi? Is that you under that thing?" Asia's gentle voice sounded strained as she looked at him.

" _Yes, don't worry, its just some very realistic armor that my gear can create. Now to get you out of here._ "

Yugi lifted one clawed finger and cut the rope that held Asia's right hand off. Yugi released her other arm and then her feet before pulling the weak form of the ex-nun against his body, stiffening when he heard clapping.

"Who would've thought that a nightstalker would save a nun? I'm surprised, but no matter." The man said.

Yugi realized that choosing this armor was probably a very bad idea, but it was too late to change at the moment. Spinning, he sent his powers into the shadows and that in turn gave the shadows physical form. The 'shadow-born' attacked the fallen angel, allowing Yugi to escape through another shadow and back into the main area of the abandoned church, finding that Akeno and Koneko were waiting for him at the entrance.

" _I missed a very important battle, didn't I?_ " Yugi asked and the two devils nodded with identical smirks.

Yugi carried Asia out of the church, following Akeno and Koneko. Akeno made the magic circle back to the ORC, while Koneko looked Asia over.

"She looks fine," She said, a frown starting form on her lips, "But I can't tell if anything is wrong beyond that."

 **"Asia's vials are fine, from what I can tell. But, lets get her to the ORC first."** Orochi added.

As they stepped through the magic circle, they found Rias and the rest of the peerage waiting for them. Yugi had changed out of his armor so he didn't scare anybody at the ORC or get himself killed by Rias accidently. Carrying Asia over to the couch, Yugi placed her comfortably on it before turning to Rias.

"I'ma going to have to explain what Akeno, Koneko, and I did, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do." Rias confirmed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

An hour of explaining and Yugi being berated about going into a situation half-cocked by Rias later, found everyone sitting in the clubroom with mixed looks on everyone's faces. Yugi and Akeno were looking over Asia for anything, be it small or large, Koneko was eating a snack while kneeling next to them. Rias and Issei were whispering quietly away from the others, Kiba had his face in his hands, not looking at anybody.

* * *

Three days passed and in that time frame, Yugi had found something interesting. Issei's and Asia's genes, from the scans that Orochi did without telling anyone until now, showed that they were close, as in family close. When he brought it up with Issei, the Red and White dragon Emperor had given the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor a confused look before asking him why.

"Well, Asia's genetic's have a similar structure one would have if they had a sibling and your genes have a 98.7% positive match to Asia's, the other percentage being that she's a woman and not a guy." Yugi explained to the utterly confused Issei.

"Sooo, you're saying that Asia is my sister?" Issei asked after a few seconds.

"Most likely."

Issei looked at the sleeping form of Asia on the couch, his face shifting from disbelief to joy and back again. Yugi looked at Asia as well, wondering if this was a good Idea in the first place. Then Issei looked at Yugi with a determined expression.

"If Asia is my sister then why don't I remember having a sister in the first place?" Issei asked.

"Maybe your parents had a devil manipulate your memories because they were afraid of Asia's {Sacred Gear}? I don't know why, Issei!" Yugi sighed, this was going to be one of life's mysteries.

"Hey, we could ask Rias and Akeno to see if they could see if my memories have been tampered with!" Issei grinned and, speak of the devil, Rias and Akeno walked in on them at that very moment.

Both of the women had used their powers and found that there was a very powerful block on his childhood memories, one that needed Rias' older brother to break. They did the same thing on Asia and found the same block on her memories as well. That was a definite warning signal in everybody's minds and only added to the pile of questions that were forming.

The third day of Asia's arrival to the ORC had Rias' older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, came and got both of the memories unblocked. Issei was shocked to learn that he and Asia were siblings! WHY his parents gave his sister to the church was because they had been under the protection of the church, Asia was the payment to keep them safe. Issei had activated his {Scale Mail} armor at a very young age to stop the church from taking his sister, only to be blasted away by a creep named Kokabiel.

His family had moved away and had been living here ever since, Issei have no memory of his sister until now. Asia Argento Hyoudou, Asia's full name, had woken up to see her brother's face before she was pulled into a bear hug by Issei.

"Yugi, do you have a moment?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" Yugi asked when he and Rias' brother were out of hearing range of the peerage.

Sirzechs looked at Yugi with a small smile, "You're an anomaly, a very powerful and gentle anomaly, but an anomaly nonetheless."

 **"You're talking about his heritage aren't you, Sirzechs Lucifer?"** Orochi asked.

"Yes, being the great-great-great-Grandson of ArchAngel Michael and the direct descendant of Lucifer, himself, can make someone a very gifted anomaly…" Sirzechs answered.

Yugi was now blushing up a storm, was Sirzechs trying to embarrass him? If he was, Sirzechs was doing a very good job at it.

"Yugi's ancestry aside, I wanted to ask why you haven't joined my sister's peerage yet?" The super devil queried.

"I can't join anyones peerage, my blood won't allow it." Yugi said quickly, making Sirzechs raise an eyebrow.

"Your blood?" He asked confused.

 **"Yes, my partner's blood is the obstacle stopping him from joining any peerage. Being 50% angel and 50% devil can make someone easily...combustible...in a situation."** Orochi said carefully, making the older devil's eyes widen in shock.

Yugi and Orochi had found out that his blood was this way because it was balanced between two of the most powerful beings, besides God, at the moment, ArchAngel Michael's and the True Lucifer's blood. This was made possible by the fact that Orochi was the force that made the blood work, without the hydra emperor, Yugi would have been in constant pain the moment of his birth.

"So, how many wings do you two have then?" Sirzechs asked, moving away from Yugi's blood.

Orochi answered **"Ten Holy Knight Angel class wings and ten Demon Vampiric Devil class wings."**

Sirzechs gave Yugi an impressed look "The highest wing classes known to both devil and angel belong to you. I must say, I only have six normal devil wings myself, I'll have to watch myself or you might take over my position as Lucifer."

They then started to laugh at Sirzechs joke before returning to the main group. The rest of the week was spent normally, Yugi going out with Akeno and checking on Asia and Issei. He reincarnated Asia as one of his [White Bishop] pieces, since he had an entire chessboard of evil pieces for both his Angel and Devil sides. Asia got three pairs of angel wings, showing that she was a very powerful person. Rias had then been teased by Akeno about not getting to Asia first, this ended when Asia had told everyone she didn't mind that she was reincarnated into another peerage as long as she could be with her brother, Issei.

Raynare had taken to being Asia's older sister, the ex-nun had loved the attention that the former fallen angel was giving her. Issei was somewhat split by Raynare's actions but Rias distracted the guy from going overboard. With the end of school coming, everybody was tense because of school. The day that school was out had Yugi looking at a piece of parchment with the words _Yamata no Orochi_ written on it.

"Yugi, what's that you have?" Akeno asked as she took the parchment from his hand.

"Huh~? Oh, someone shoved this paper into my hands before leaving." Yugi said.

" _Yamata no Orochi_...Yugi, we need to show this to Rias, NOW!" Akeno was spooked by something.

Yugi grabbed the paper back before getting up and following his girlfriend to the ORC, they found Rias doing some paperwork at her desk. Rias had some glasses on, from what Yugi had learned Rias wore the glasses as a way to feel smarter and it had a calming effect as well.

"Rias," Akeno snatched the paper from Yugi's hands and gave it to her [King] "It showed up again."

Rias looked over the parchment carefully before her eyes narrowed, this was not a good sign. "It's like the first one, I thought it was Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor Orochi but its not."

Yugi looked at both girls before asking "Uh, Rias, Akeno? What is this _Yamata no Orochi_?"


	4. Then you learn to run

"Yamata no Orochi is the eight-headed serpent. Susanoo killed the snake and gave the sword that he earned to his sister, Amaterasu." Akeno summarized the tale of the hydra serpent.

Yugi looked at the paper then at Akeno, worry in his eyes. Orochi muttered something before speaking.

 **"Yamata no Orochi is just her name, her legend is far from finished."**

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked his partner.

 **"Yamata no Orochi is my sister...and the one that fate has decided that I should face because she's my polar opposite in terms of her power."** Orochi sighed deeply, sounding like all of his years of living had caught up to him at that moment. Yugi looked at the gauntlet that held his partner in worry, this was bad for everyone.

* * *

 _ **"What do you mean I can't help you?!"** A young looking girl asked, her bright burning green eyes showing confusion._

 _ **"Yamata, I've told you why, I have to earn my power by myself. If I don't then its for not."** Orochi, Yugi's partner, said. Orochi had his cosmos head but none of the others, meaning that this was the past._

 _Yamata ran up and hugged Orochi, crying as she did and made Orochi promise to win. The scene blurred then focused again, Yamata looked like a 14 year old and a very beautiful one at that, what was up with the women of this world looking so gorgeous? She had a snake scaled dress, green as her eyes. Yamata's legs were eight snake heads, making her look like a scylla creature. The snakes hissed and slithered before the heads vanished and changed into tails and that didn't stay for long either, they changed into her legs as she stood up._

 _ **"Orochi, why didn't you keep your promise?"** Yamata asked in the empty space before she started weeping uncontrollably._

 _The scene changed again and Yamata was now looking like a 19-20 year old, her raven black hair having grown down her back, wearing the same dress like before. The sister to the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor was looking blankly into space, her legs were snakes as they slithered around the cave like place. Her face was a mask, one that tried to hide the years of pain and suffering that she had gone through in the disappearance of her brother._

 _"Orochi is alive, Yamata, but can't be waken until its time."_

 _The man that had spoken stepped out of the shadows and put a comforting hand on the serpent Orochi's shoulder. He was dressed in a white tunic and battle armor, a dimly lite sword at his hip._

 _Yamata turned and gave the man a withering look before saying **"Is that all you came here to say, ArchAngel Michael?! My BROTHER was forced into that piece of metal by the other dragon emperors without any facts to prove that he was EVIL! You know that Orochi and I are susceptible to those 'Holy Objects' that are in our image, they controlled my brother and you did nothing to STOP THEM! GET OUT BEFORE I RIP YOU APART!"**_

 _ArchAngel Michael bowed his head before leaving, a sorrowful look on his face. Again, the scene shifted and Yamata looked the same age as she did when ArchAngel Michael had appeared._

 _ **"So, you've seen my memories. What will you do now?"** Yamata looked at him before looking at the floor dejectedly._

 _Yugi realized that she was talking to him, how she was doing it was beyond him. Walking over to the serpentine sister of Orochi and sat on her right side before looking at her face. She had a broken look about her, Yamata's eyes were looking at her folded hands with sorrow._

 _"Well, I can't do anything in a dream...I think." Yugi answered truthfully._

 _Yamata looked at him with an indistinguishable look, before she got off of the couch with a sigh and crossed her arms under her chest, her legs changing into the serpent heads. Yamata gave him a cold look, before it melted into a small warm smile._

 _ **"True and I was wondering why a boy was seeing my memories then I felt my brothers presence on you, meaning he's awake and kicking."** Yamata said before she waved her hand, creating a magic circle._

 _"Wait, where are you going?" Yugi asked, hoping that Yamata wasn't going where he thought she was going._

 _Yamata giggled before answering with a sad smile **"I'm going to where you live and have a little 'talk' with my brother, of course."**_

* * *

Yugi woke up, gasping and covered in a fine layer of sweat. Yamata was coming here, to his apartment! This was not the bad scenario but Yugi quickly got out of his bed and moved down into the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm his nerves before she arrived. Seeing Orochi's sister's memories was one thing, being in the crossfire of a sibling 'talk' was another. Adding the fact that Akeno was now permanently staying in the spare room across from his own would turn things up to eleven if it got really bad.

Draining his glass and putting it in the sink, Yugi walked over to the living room and sat on the recliner. Orochi had been asleep the entire time so Yugi guessed that it was going to be a rude awakening when his sister arrived. He was distracted by the green glow of a magic circle and then was greeted by the sight of Yamata no Orochi, sister of the Demonic Hell Dragon Orochi.

 **"Hello, sorry to wake you at this hour...uhm"** Yamata said before blushing, Yugi had never given his name.

"Yugi Orochi, nice to meet you too, Yamata-san." Yugi added the honorific to be polite, but Yamata shook her head.

 **"No need for the honorifics, Yugi. besides if your last name is anything to go by, you could be my little brother!"** Yamata smiled before sitting on the couch.

"So, do you want me to wake up your brother or wait?" Yugi asked before yawning, he had checked the clock and found it was 2:30 in the morning! He was not an early bird person.

 **"No, we'll talk tomorrow. You should got to bed so you'll be ready for tomorrow."** Yamata said sagely to him.

"Ok then, night." Yugi yawned again as he got up and headed to his room, never hearing the reply from Yamata.

* * *

 **"Mind telling me why my SISTER is downstairs cooking breakfast with Akeno!?"** Orochi growled when Yugi woke up again in the morning.

"Nope, she wanted to talk to you, herself." Yugi grunted back as got into the shower and got ready for the day.

Yugi was pulling his shirt on when he spotted Akeno in an apron, mixing something in a bowl. He then saw Yamata reading a recipe card while in her scylla form, the snake tails grabbing this and that and handing them to Akeno. From the looks from the bowl's contents, it was waffle batter.

"Morning you two." Yugi said, catching the girl's attention.

"Morning Lover Boy! How did you sleep last night?" Akeno asked, noticing the bags under his eyes that were barely visible.

 **"I'm sure he got enough sleep, but I may have awaken him earlier this morning. Sorry about that."** Yamata apologized as she got the waffle iron out.

 **"Yamata no Orochi! What are you doing here?!"** Orochi bellowed from the gauntlet, making Akeno and Yugi jump at his volume.

 **"Orochi, I don't know what you told Yugi and whoever else about us being 'fated' to battle each other to the death, but you and I know that will never happen. We are siblings!"** Yamata said dangerously to the gauntlet, Yugi could feel the gauntlet shake at her tone.

Breakfast was a silence affair after that, not many words were spoken about Yamata's and Orochi's past. They left for the ORC, Yamata was very talkative and lively, but was very protective of those she saw as 'family', Yugi having been placed as the younger brother because of his last name. Orochi had been laughing his scales off at that, until Yugi used the 'Akeno Threat' on him to shut him up.

When they entered the ORC, they found Koneko was eating one of her snacks on her place on the couch. Raynare was reading one of the books from the shelves and Asia was talking with Issei next to the window. It was Rias that made them jump when she spoke right behind them.

"Yugi, Akeno, mind telling me who this person is?"

Yugi gulped before he said "Rias, this is...uh...is."

Orochi answered for Rias **"This is Yamata no Orochi, my sister and apparently Yugi's older sister because of his last name."**

"WHAT?!"


End file.
